Worlds Apart
by shelovesgaawa
Summary: An Avatar.Naruto.Harry Potter crossover about two twins sisters born in the Fire Nation separated during the horrible war. Riki goes to Konoha&Amaya goes to Hogwarts.


a avatar.naruto.harry potter crossover(:

i do not own ANYTHING in this story with the exception of riki yamamoto, amaya foxx, jiro itsumi, tomiko hyuga, and kiyoko matsuri.

copyright for everything else goes to: j.k. rowling, masashi kishimoto, and square enix.

* * *

RIKIyamamoto: shy/timid, polite, nice at first, then bubbley, sweet, fun, flirt XD, stubborn, smarter than Jiro but not as smart as Tomiko, stronger than Tomiko but not as strong as Jiro, colorful, sensitive, cute, short, bouncy, spacey, clumsy

riki jutsu type - like gwen on ben10 alien force force fields, yellow glow instead of pink, laser jutsus also yellow

wears: short black halter with yellow star, short yellow undershirt, black shortish skirt, headband on left thigh, bandages covering her stomach, yellow star buckle on skirt, black ninja sandals, shoulder length dark brown hair, big ice blue eyes, always smiling, bangs and tips are a light brown than the rest of her hair, supply bag located on the back of her skirt on right side, yellow headband

age: 11 !

TEAMMATES:

Jiro Itsumi - tough guy, stubborn, blunt, pervert, sarcastic, sexist, powerful, strong, not the sharpest tool in the shed, gullible, bully, gives up easily, hott, slob, short tempered, charming, liar, popular not as popular as sasuke though, football player/jock type, shallow, show off

earth based jutsus, taijutsus

looks: dirty blonde spikey hair like kiba a little longer and lighter, scar aross his nose like iruka but smaller, emerald green eyes, wears headband on forehead, long black shorts that pass his knees, muscular, wears a loose red and black half shirt, bandages covering stomach, tallish inch or two shorter than tomiko, black ninja sandals, supply bag located on right hip, red headband

Tomiko Hyuga - loud, sweet, crazy, rocker/skater type, sticks up for Riki, smart, cute, not popular, loner, not the best ninja, clever

basic hyuga abilities, but limited, water type jutsus

looks: shortish black hair, a little in the face, kinda spikey, signature hyuga eyes, pale skin, wears konoha headband on his forehead, hair covers most of it, wears navy shorts, navy vest unzipped/unbuttoned, white long sleeve underneath, bandages on left forearm and left hand, fingers and uncovered, lean, tall, blue ninja sandals, supply bag back of shorts on the right side, navy headband

SENSEI:

Kiyoko Matsuri - strict, early riser, won't put up with anyones crap, tough, powerful, like tsunade minus gambling and drinking, beautiful, rides a motorcycle, hardcore, hard working, hot headed, eagle wingstatoo on her back

taijutsu, weapons, summons big eagles, teleportations

looks: waist length red hair, purple eyes, big boobs, black leggings, green jounin vest unbuttoned/unzipped, shortish purple halter dress, black quarter sleeve shirt underneath, purple ninja sandals, black konoha headband in hair like sakura's

AMAYAfoxx: lazy, loud, can be rude, sarcastic, funny, also tough, acts/talks without thinking, smartass never applies herself, charming when she wants to be

looks: shoulder length dark brown hair, ice blue eyes, if not wearing black robes is usually wearing a t-shirt with a pink skull and jeans.

age: 11 !

info

These are my twin daughters, Riki, and Amaya. In case you are wondering this is Kiani, their mother. The girls and I are from the Fire Nation, I was a servant for the Fire Lord's daughter, Princess Azula. In our days at the palace, I heard alot of secrets about the war, I completely disagreed with all of it. I didn't want to serve a country with such horrible morals, I mean the four nations are supposed to live in harmony. The love of my life was from the water nation, our daughters could turn out to be waterbebders. What would the Fire Lord do to them, or me? So I left the palace, and went to the Southern Water Tribe, were my husband was from, I was glad they accepted me and my girls. But there was news that the Fire Lord was onto us, knowing this I sent my loves away, to other worlds. Separtating them, getting them away from this awful war, to protect them, after all the Fire Lord could be after them. Call me paranoid, but I just wanted them to be safe. Anyway I sent Riki to a ninja world, to the Village Hidden in the Leaves, and Amaya to become a witch in England, at Hogwarts. I have all my trust in the leaders there, Sarutobi and Dumbledore said they'd keep a watchful eye on my babies.


End file.
